Big Hero 6 - The Star and The Skull
by RealDone Universe
Summary: Hiro struggles to live a normal life working at Stark Industries after two years without a major incident, but things change when a masked villain attacks. The Big Hero 6 are thrust back into action as dark secrets tying HYDRA to Krei Tech and SFIT are revealed along with a plan to destroy San Fransokyo. HiroGo. Please review
1. Balance

**BALANCE**

"YOU'LL NEVER stop me, hero!" Control Freak, a fat orange-haired man with multiple gadgets holstered in a large black coat, cackled as he flew over the San Fransokyo night skies on his jetpack, carelessly letting jewels spill out of a large sack he carried.

"This guy's getting on my nerves." Hiro muttered to himself as he chased after him in his armored suit.

The orange-haired villain laughed and drew out his remote control, aiming it at a street light and firing a ray that made it move on its own! Coming to life, the lamp stretched out at Hiro, shining a blinding light at him that caught him off guard. Reacting quickly, he fired a sonic blast from his right glove and shot metal clamps on the light, binding it to a building behind it! Opening his eyes, he looked around, seeing that Control freak was gone.

Groaning, Hiro brought up an overhead view of the city on his helmet's interface, finding Control Freak in a street to his right. Sending Microbots flying out of his suit's backpack, Hiro flew up into the air, making chase. Control Freak flew closer to the ground, startling women in the streets below as he made a sharp turn at a T-junction. With Hiro nowhere in sight, he chuckled to himself when the nanobots collected up in front of him and turned into a giant hand that grabbed him instantly!

Shrinking down into binds around his torso and legs, the nano-machines let him plop to the sidewalk, leaving him shuffling on the ground in vain. He tried to escape as people began to look his way when Hiro descended from the skies, raising his right arm and directing the robots to hold Control Freak up before him. He keyed coordinates on a touchpad on his right arm and scanned the bag of jewels that were stolen.

"Expected you to have stolen more with all those gadgets you have on you." Hiro stated.

"I would have if you hadn't gotten in my way, hero!" Control Freak yelled.

"Y'know, you could be a little less 2002."

"I'll be out of jail in no time, you'll see!"

"Yeah, they all say that." Hiro waved his hand dismissively and the Microbots flew off, carrying the man into the air.

Activating his jetpack and shooting into the air, Hiro went back on patrol, connecting to the police's radio frequencies to see if anything was going on. An alarm icon appeared on his visor and he clicked on a touchpad on his arm, seeing that it was a reminder he'd missed twice! "Ah, shit, I forgot!" He face-palmed and quickly flew to a street behind him.

Swooping below a large sign, Hiro landed in a market street, shrinking his armor back into its backpack and revealing his regular clothes underneath. He rushed through the crowd of people, some of whom recognized him, and he rushed into a small restaurant to his right. He looked around, trying to hide his panic, and saw GoGo rising from a table across from him and heading for the door.

Adjusting his shirt, he walked up to her as she noticed him. "Hey, you look great tonight." He pulled a smile, wincing as she scowled at him and exited the restaurant. He followed her quickly. "Okay, I know I'm late -,"

"Late? I've been waiting in there for forty minutes, Hiro." GoGo turned to him as she reached the corner.

"I'm sorry, I was caught up in -,"

"Don't even start with the excuses." GoGo cut him off, noticing his backpack. "Is that your suit?"

"Um, no, I just grabbed a present for you." Hiro said nervously.

"I know what your suit looks like, Hiro! God, you were still out on patrol?" GoGo frowned.

"I had to; there was a villain robbing a jewelry store and I -,"

"You can't keep playing hero anymore; the city is safe - let the police handle things for a change." GoGo said.

"But, I heard it on the police frequency on my way here; I had to do something." Hiro insisted.

"Hiro, it's been two years since there was a major attack; there's no reason to keep fighting."

"But what if there is? I have to be prepared." Hiro said.

"Well, you decide what's more important to you then." GoGo walked away from him.

He tried to follow her, but stayed behind, seeing her enter a cab and leave. He remained in the street and looked around, considering what she'd said.

* * *

THE NEXT morning, Hiro walked down a hallway on the Research and Development floor of Stark Industries, looking at the different labs with see-through walls he past each with scientists hard at work. As he walked, he saw Phineas and Ferb step out of an elevator, discussing something while looking at holographic charts they moved around before them.

"Phineas, Ferb." He greeted.

"Oh, Hiro, we haven't seen you around in a while." Phineas said.

"I've been around."

"Well, good luck on your project - we'll see who gets funding at the end of the month." Phineas grinned, walking away with Ferb.

Seeing them leave, he went up to the door of GoGo's lab, reaching for the handle and hesitating. He steeled himself and went inside, finding her in a lab coat and tinkering with the engine of a large yellow car that was vertically suspended on hovering maglev discs under its wheels. He was amazed as he saw this, moving past the tools and gadgets mounted on the white walls, checking out the car's 2000 horsepower engine, 15 inch tires and bright yellow paint job with her own symbol streaking across its right door.

"Whoa …" He exhaled.

"Oh, hey." GoGo said without turning to him.

"This's amazing." He walked up to her.

"I was planning on showing this to Mr Stark the next time he's around." She said simply. "Bet it'd blow his mind - a fucking flying car." She chuckled quietly.

"Yeah." He glanced around. "Look, I wanted to apologize about last night - you were right; we'd set the weekend off and I blew it for something trivial. I'm sorry."

"No, it's fine." She said, still not looking at him.

He squinted. "… You sure?"

"Yeah, we're cool."

Hiro looked at her as she continued working, unconvinced by her quick reconciliation, but decided to leave it be, slowly leaving the room. He headed down the hall and took the elevator to his own floor, going to his workspace which was a massive lab he shared with Peter Parker and Amadeus Cho. The two in question were already in the room at the center desk monitoring a wristwatch wrapped around a small ball that rotated rapidly inside a glass cube and spurted out small amounts of electricity.

Amadeus noticed him and grinned, moving up to him. "Ah, you've arrived just in time, Hamada." He dragged him up to the watch. "We've finally gotten the watch to move at 1,234 kilometers per hour!"

"Whoa, really?" Hiro beamed.

"Yup! And if we can keep pushing it up to higher velocities, we can finally test it to see if it can harness YEAST energy." Peter said.

"Let me go get the samples." Hiro said, moving up to his desk nearby and booting up his computer.

"Ugh, can you tell me why Dr Cello named a phenomena of space-time after a fungus?" Amadeus frowned.

"Well, he was the first to discover the energy building up all over the world after the Flash closed the black hole over Central City and disappeared four years ago, so he could name it whatever he wanted." Peter crossed his arms.

"I still don't understand what makes it different from Neutrinos." Amadeus looked at the watch. "They share a lot of the same properties."

"There's still a lot people don't understand about YEAST energy really, like the way it can carry things like buildings and trees whenever it moves around." Peter said. "While people like Tony Stark and Bruce Banner want to seal it away, we'll find a way to use it." He touched the glass housing the watch. "Imagine travelling through dimensions with the click of a watch."

"That would be amazing."

"Yeah." Peter grinned. "Now, Hiro, how're we coming up with the -," He raised his brow as he saw Hiro nodding off at his desk. "Hiro?"

"You gotta be kidding me." Amadeus groaned and went up to him, slapping him upside the head. "Wake up, dumbass!"

"Huh, wha?" Hiro shot up, looking around in a daze.

"You were sleeping at work again! Gah! Do I have to do everything around here?" Amadeus threw up his hands.

"Do everything? All you've done is just criticize all my ideas; I was the one who designed the damn watch!" Hiro growled.

"Yeah, and since the designing phase, you've skipped several days and when you are here, you're sleeping on your ass!"

"I've been busy." Hiro scowled.

"With what? Your girlfriend's been far more consistent, virtually built that super car on her own and in case you didn't know, is the one who helped us figure out how to finally get the watch to accelerate on its own." Amadeus pointed out.

"What?" Hiro squinted in confusion.

"Yeah, Hiro, you haven't been very helpful lately; Amadeus has a point." Peter said. "Is something wrong?"

Hiro frowned, sifting his mind. "No. I'll just get the samples" He typed on his keyboard, opening an automated drawer behind him which had a small black box with orange glowing lines on it. Grabbing it, he went to the others and continued working on the watch.

* * *

HIRO SWIPED on his computer screen and looked closely at the enlarged schematics of the watch, trying to see where any flaws might be and if the circuits flowing with YEAST energy needed any adjusting. He didn't notice as GoGo entered the room and looked around, seeing that Peter and Amadeus had gone. Checking the time on her phone, she went up to him and hugged him from behind, startling him a little.

"Hey, babe, still working?" She leaned into him.

"Oh, GoGo!" He turned to her. "Is it lunch already?"

"Lunch? It's 7, Hiro." She chuckled, stepping back. "C'mon, let's head home."

"Huh … so, you're not mad about yesterday?" Hiro asked.

"Well, I am, but I wanna forget about that and just do something simple instead." GoGo smiled. "How's Chinese sound?"

"Uh, yeah, I gotta pass; been a little behind on work lately." Hiro said, turning back to the computer.

"Really? How can you always be busy?" GoGo frowned. "When you're free, you're actually not and when you're here, you always come back home late." She huffed. "Y'know what? I don't give a fuck; just forget it." She headed for the door.

Hiro glanced at her as she left and huffed, turning around. "Y'know, I can handle work tomorrow morning - let me catch you in the lobby."

GoGo looked at him and restrained a smile. "Okay, whatever." She left the room.

Chuckling to himself, Hiro shut down the computer and started packing up.

* * *

WALKING DOWN the small stairway, Hiro entered the hallway and headed for the elevator, seeing Phineas and Ferb running about in their workroom chasing after a flying robot cat on the loose. Shaking his head, he walked on when he noticed something in the corner of his eye, seeing the Archive Room door ajar. He squinted, wondering how it would be since it was automated and he looked at the key card slot to its right, seeing that it was damaged.

"What the …?"

He went up to the door and slowly pushed it open, stepping in as quietly as he could and looking around inside the room. The area was filled with several computer servers lined up in rows, the lights above flickering and letting the red flashes of the devices give an eerie atmosphere. Moving through one aisle, he began his search, wondering who had broken in.

He made a turn to his right and jerked back as he saw a man in a long brown coat over full black armor with a helmet hacking into one of the servers. Hiro quickly slid back behind one of the shelves and pressed his back against it, hoping he wasn't seen. Quietening his breathing, he looked out from his cover, seeing that the man had disappeared!

He became confused and turned around to see the masked man with a gun pointed at his face! Reacting quickly, Hiro grappled with the man and forced the silencer out of his hand, punching him in the face and knocking him back. The man was unfazed however and kicked Hiro in the gut, causing him to smash into a shelf and send machines falling to the floor.

Grunting, Hiro pushed himself up, frowning as he recognized the two vertical crimson lines on the man's mask. "Dave Callaghan ... You should be dead!"

The man in the mask didn't respond and reached for the gun only for it to be knocked aside by Hiro who threw his backpack at it, gaining his attention. Hiro got to his feet and threw a punch at the man, wildly missing as the man deftly stepped aside and kneed him in the gut, knocking the wind out of him. The masked man grabbed Hiro's head and bashed his metal helmet into his face, drawing blood and dropping him to the floor.

Hiro held his nose in pain, trying to get back up and failing to as the masked man reached for the silencer and picked it up. He took aim when a small beep took his attention, making him turn back to the small flash drive he'd inserted in a server up ahead. The masked man looked at Hiro then holstered the gun, moving up to the flash drive and removing it.

"Hey, get back here!" Hiro tried to say when the masked man pressed a button on his right arm, causing alarms to go off around him.

Hiro looked around as red lights began to flash and he turned back to the man, seeing that he had disappeared again. Holding his nose, he rushed out of the room and entered the hall, seeing that Phineas and Ferb had noticed the alarms as well. "Hey, what's going on?" Phineas asked, squinting as he saw Hiro covering his face. "Hey, what happened to you?"

"Initiating full lockdown procedures! Initiating full lockdown procedures!" A computerized female voice echoed throughout the building. Security cameras slid out of the walls above and turned to the three below, zooming in on them. "Intruders detected! Solution: Eliminate!"

* * *

 **A/N**

 **It** **'s been a while since we've done a Big Hero 6 fanfic and it's great to be back. A lot of time has gone between books and we're finally coming to a head with things we set up in the first book. In a lot of ways, this feels like an end to a story, but there's still a lot more we'd like to do with what we'd consider the flagship story of our universe.**

 **Have you read any of our previous books before? Which ones?**

 **Do you like the writing this time around? Do you hate it?**

 **What do you think about the Dave Callaghan reveal?**

 **Tell us anything in a review! All feedback is appreciated and will help us make a better more fun story for you guys. Thanks for reading!**


	2. The Legion

**THE LEGION**

THE GUT-WRENCHING sounds of breaking bone filled Hiro's ears as he watched a man in a brown trench coat beat another to a pulp in the middle of a dark alley. Blood splattered around the man's fist as he broke the other's face in and he rose to his feet, drawing out a knife and stabbing him in the stomach. Exhaling in fear, Hiro backed away from the scene, freezing in fear as the man in brown turned to him, showing his black mask with two vertical crimson lines.

* * *

"HIRO? HIRO!" Phineas' voice cut through his thoughts.

"Huh? What?" Hiro turned to him and his mind returned to the present; the sounds of the security alarm blaring into his ears. "I've gotta go." He ran off.

"Hiro, wait!" Phineas called, but he kept going.

"Intruders Detected! Intruders Detected!" The building's automated computer said over the speakers. "Initiating Level Three Security Protocols!"

"Level Three?" Phineas echoed. "Oh, this's bad."

Hiro rushed down the hallway and quickly went up a small flight of steps, dashing hastily toward his lab and unlocking the door. As he looked for his card, he heard footsteps nearby, quickly getting into his workroom and shutting the door behind him. He heard indistinct voices outside, but couldn't make out what they were saying, deciding to ignore them and head for what he was looking for.

Coming up to his desk, he opened the bottom drawer and typed on a hidden keypad at the base, allowing for it to open and reveal a flat piece of leather inside. He pulled it out, allowing for it to twist and transform into a black backpack which he quickly put on. Pressing on the right shoulder strap, Hiro activated his suit of armor which wrapped around his body and he clenched his fists, turning on its interface.

He looked to his left and used the suit's infrared to see through the wall, finding three men with military grade weapons and armor and the Crimson Phantom. The four seemed to have just finished speaking and went on down the hall, prompting Hiro to glide toward the door and slip out of the room, following them at a safe distance. Turning at a corner, he continued to sneak behind them when they suddenly stopped and went their separate ways, leaving the Crimson Phantom behind.

The Phantom turned to Hiro and looked him dead in the eye, leaving him no choice but to attack him head on. Flying high up above him, Hiro thrust his palm out and fired a sonic beam from his gauntlet, hitting the Phantom point blank. But he didn't even flinch!

Grabbing Hiro's arm, the Phantom pulled him forward and kneed him in the gut, drawing out blood and tossed him aside, letting him slide on the floor. Hiro groaned and tried to push himself up; shocked that he was still hurt even though he was inside the suit. The masked man rushed at him with a kick and he rolled out of the way, getting to his feet and engaging his assailant.

Hiro and the Phantom exchanged rapid blows in succession, each one either dodged or parried as they displayed their adept skill. Hiro managed to keep up with him and saw an opening, grabbing his face and firing a sonic wave point blank! But it did nothing still as the Phantom smacked his arm aside and punched him in the gut, leaving a small bomb that exploded and sent him flying back.

Hiro crashed on the floor and grovelled in pain, left wide open for the Phantom to strike when an Iron Man suit flew into the hallway. "Halt intruders!" The suit bellowed, holding up its laser blaster located in its palm.

The armored suit looked at Hiro then at the Phantom, assessing who they were when the masked man pointed at Hiro and walked off. Hiro pushed himself up and saw the masked villain walk away nonchalantly and he flew after him. "Stop!" He cried when the Iron Man suit shot a missile at his back, smashing him into a wall!

Hiro grunted as he pushed himself out of the rubble, looking to his right and seeing the Iron Legion sentry hovering toward him. "What's going on here?"

"All intruders will be eliminated." The suit said.

"What the - I'm Hiro Hamada, I work here." Hiro's helmet slid off and a small light on his right shoulder projected a holo-image of his ID.

The Iron Man suit scanned the ID and paused for a moment. "Identification not recognized."

"The hell …?"

The suit fired bullets rapidly at Hiro and he flew off, following the Phantom who was running down the halls up ahead. He came close to him when the robot that was chasing him fired a metal clamp around his feet, shorting out his thrusters and forcing him to the floor. The sentry flew up to him and fired a missile at him, forcing Hiro to summon his Microbots to shield himself.

Wafting away the smoke, Hiro sent the bots to grab the Iron Man suit and slam it on the floor, snapping the brace around his feet and pushing himself up. He ran on and tried to fly, but nothing happened, turning around and seeing sparks spurt out of his boots. "Ah, shit."

The Iron Legion robot got to its feet and fired at Hiro who sidestepped and shot a sonic beam at it which the suit deflected with a plate that spawned across its arm. Frustrated, Hiro ran up to the suit and threw two punches at the sentry, both of which it caught, binding him. The robot tightened its hold on his wrists, bending the metal of his armor, and Hiro forged an arm with the Microbots, punching the robot aside.

Pinning the suit to the ground with the nanobots, Hiro grabbed the suit's energy core on its chest and ripped it off, forcing the machine to shut down. Panting, Hiro looked around and scanned the floors around him, seeing that the Crimson Phantom had left. He walked down the hall, seeing as his boosters were damaged, and brought up his suit's interface and trying to contact GoGo and the others, but there was no signal.

"What the hell is going on?" Hiro huffed. "Guess I have to handle this myself."

* * *

MEANWHILE OUTSIDE, Fred hummed to himself as he strolled down the sidewalk, his headphones blasting with music and his fingers snapping to the tune. Walking up to the Stark Industries building, he slid into the lobby and found Wasabi, Honey Lemon and GoGo up ahead looking around in worry. Curious, he removed his headsets and finally heard the alarms going off all around the premises.

"Uh, is this some sort a' experiment you're pulling or something?" Fred asked.

"The security alarms just went off outta here." Wasabi said, becoming jittery. "I don't like this."

"Intruders detected! Intruders detected!" The building's computer voice blared. "Initiating Level Three Defenses."

"Level Three?" Honey said.

"Stark Industries buildings have an automated security system for three category threats." Wasabi began. "Level One is for a regular break in, Level Two is if multiple people break in like Hydra henchmen and Level Three is for meta-humans!"

"Well, that doesn't sound good." Fred said blankly.

GoGo drew out her phone and called Hiro, failing to get through. "Well, fuck."

"What's wrong?" Honey asked.

"I'm trying to contact Hiro, but there's no signal." GoGo crossed her arms. "The building must be jamming all signals. I've gotta go find him; he could be in danger."

"Wait, GoGo, we can't just go running around or we'll get separated." Wasabi said.

"Well, what should we do then?" GoGo turned him.

"We need to first make sure we're not spotted by the Iron Legion or any of the cameras." Wasabi continued. "If we get spotted without our armor, we're through."

GoGo tried to think and relented. "Fine, you're right." She rubbed her arm. "I just hope he's okay."

"Hold on, the Iron Legion is here!?" Fred grinned.

"At least five of them." Wasabi answered. "Although the manifests I read a while back may be a little outdated, but it should be around that number."

"Even one of them would be a hassle to deal with without our suits." Honey turned to GoGo. "Where'd you see Hiro last?"

"He was still in his lab packing up and was going to meet me here."

"Then we should go find him together then go to the Head Office and try to shut down the security lockdown." Wasabi said.

"Alright, let's go!" Fred bellowed excitedly and stepped forward, only to step on a tile that sunk into the floor! "Uh, oh." He looked around and froze in fear as six gun turrets slid out of tiles on the walls and aimed right at them! "Oh, man!"

"Get down!" Honey Lemon cried and threw a green ball at the floor that erupted into a thick sticky substance that spread out around her and the others, hardening into a dome that shielded them as the guns opened fire!

GoGo held her head in a panic as the bullets pelted the casing, opening her eyes slowly and realizing that they didn't even leave a mark on it! "Whoa …"

"Little new compound I've been working on utilizing the synthetic polymer Kevlar and its strong Hydrogen bonds." Honey said smugly. "And I thought, 'hey, why not combine that with carbonated iron?'"

"And that worked?" Wasabi's brow arched, getting a shrug from Honey.

Fred looked through the translucent substance and at the guns that relentlessly fired at them. "Man, whoever hacked into the security sure knew what they were doing. But, hey, at least we're safe inside here."

"Yeah, but we need to get out of here." Wasabi said.

"Can this thing move, Honey?" GoGo asked.

"Um … no." Honey laughed uncomfortably. "And with this pressure, it's gonna break in thirty seconds."

"What!?"

"Hey, it's the best I could do in such a short time; don't yell at me." Honey pouted.

"Well, we're dead." Fred stated plainly. "But at least we were killed by an Avenger's invention, so I'm not complaining." He sat down and tapped his knees when a loud smash came from behind him! "What the?"

Sounds of crashes came from all around them and soon after, the gunfire stopped, piquing their interest and making Honey put down the shield. She and the others looked all over, surprised that the gun turrets were now in pieces and Honey turned to her left and beamed as she saw Peter swinging down on a web. "Oh, it's Bug Boy!"

"It's Spider-Man." Peter deadpanned, checking on his web shooters. "Man, the whole building's gone insane."

"Hey, I thought you and Amadeus left already." GoGo said.

"Yeah, but he forgot his stuff and we came back." Peter explained then raised his brow. "Wait, where is he?"

"Have you taken down the guns yet?" Amadeus said from behind a wall.

"Dude, quit being a coward." Peter said.

"I like to be conscious, thank you very much!" The short boy frowned and stepped into the room.

"Well, thanks for the save, but we have to hurry." Wasabi cut in. "If we don't stop the lockdown now, people could get hurt."

* * *

"'GO GET a job at Stark Industries,' she said; 'it'll be good for a genius like you' - well, thanks mom! Now I can get killed by some crazy robots!" Dexter grumbled to himself as he paced around.

"Oh, come on, it's not like this happens every day or anything." Phineas said to the short redheaded boy as him and Ferb sat in a closet in a lab.

"Really? Because I was nearly killed the other day by your godforsaken cat!" Dexter growled.

"It just mistook you for a mouse; it wasn't trying to hurt you." Phineas chuckled.

"It had titanium claws! Who builds a family toy like that!?"

"Well, you are small like a rodent, if that makes you feel better." Ferb said blankly.

Dexter deadpanned. "How would that make me feel better!?"

A loud bang outside drew a shriek from the boy and Phineas quickly covered his mouth, listening closely and hearing the sounds of metal clanking outside. Opening the closet door slightly, the boy looked out and gulped as he saw an Iron Man sentry walking around, quickly closing the door shut. The machine looked around the room, its scanners roaming over the tables, lab equipment and computers in its search for anyone inside.

Phineas bit his tongue as he saw the scanner's rays seep through the closet's doors and move along, muttering silently in hopes that they weren't seen. Silence came after and the three boys wondered what was happening when a bullet burst through the closet and punctured the wall behind them mere inches away from Dexter's face! The Iron Man suit flew up to the closet and ripped the doors open, aiming its cannons at the three.

Ferb acted quickly and tossed a small disc onto the machine's chest which clamped onto it and opened a small thruster that hurled the suit back and smashed it into the opposite wall! "Nice going, Ferb!" Phineas grinned, receiving a smug nod from his green-haired brother.

"Please tell me you have more of those on you." Dexter said, getting a simple shrug 'no' from Ferb. "You've gotta be kidding me!"

The robot dug its way out of the wall and ripped the small device from its torso, firing a missile at the three! The boys barely leaped out of the way in time and the projectile exploded, knocking them to the floor and setting the lab ablaze! Water sprinkled around as the smoke detectors came on and the room darkened, leaving only the machine's cold lights to illuminate the destroyed room.

Phineas rubbed his head as he got to his feet and saw his brother across from him holding his gashed arm and Dexter groaning with a bloody nose. He turned to his right and saw the robot approach, trying to think quickly of a means to escape when a sonic blast burrowed through its chest! Damaged, the machine stumbled forward and collapsed in a heap, revealing Hiro who was standing in the doorway!

"Tony Stark wouldn't have been hit by that." Hiro said.

"Hiro!" Phineas beamed. "We were almost done for back there!" He got to his feet. "My life flashed before my eyes; I really need to ask Isabella out."

"What's going on around here? Why're the suits attacking us?" Dexter asked.

"Somebody's hacked into the building's security." Hiro said then huffed. "Sorry for losing you guys back there."

"Well, no problem; we had it under control." Phineas smirked.

"No, you didn't." Dexter frowned.

"Well, we've gotta keep moving and find a safe place for the time being before Iron Legion bots find us." Hiro moved up to the door, looking out into the hallway. "Alright, follow me." He ran out, quickly being tailed by the others.

Stepping into the passageway, the four made their way quietly through the floor, making sure to look back in case they were being followed. Hiro glanced at the ceiling as he searched for security cameras, stopping at one corner when he saw one that rotated and quickly sipping by with the others as it took its gaze elsewhere. They took a turn and continued sneaking around when Hiro bumped into someone.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" Hiro jumped back in a panic when a smile spread across his face. "GoGo?"

"Hiro!" The raven-haired girl hugged him. "Thank God you're alright."

"We kind of had a run-in with one, but we're fine." Hiro said when he saw Amadeus, Peter, Wasabi, Fred, and Honey behind her. "Is this everyone?"

"No, there's still others we have to find." Peter said, crossing his arms. "And phones are still being jammed, so we can't call for help."

"I think we should focus on getting to the Head Office first." Wasabi chimed in. "It won't help anyone if we find the others without reversing the lockdown sequence."

Peter's ears twitched as he heard something in the distance. "I hear something." He turned around. "There's people coming; at least eight of them."

"Friendlies?" Wasabi asked.

"I'm not sure." Peter squinted.

Hiro checked his scanners and frowned. "They're definitely not friendly." He turned to the others. "GoGo, you and the others go to the Head Office and stop the lockdown; Peter and I will hold these guys off."

"Wait? Who are these guys exactly?" Wasabi inquired.

"It's Dave Callaghan."

Wasabi, Honey, Fred and GoGo froze in shock upon hearing this. "Dave? But … he should be dead! He was executed!" GoGo frowned.

"I know what I saw." Hiro growled. "He's back and he's gotten some powers somehow."

"Then there's no way we're leaving you behind." GoGo said.

"Yeah, we're going to help you, Hiro." Honey agreed.

Hiro sighed in frustration. "Then Amadeus, take Dexter, Phineas and Ferb and get to the Head Office; if you don't stop the lockdown soon, we'll have the Iron Legion on us as well."

"Got it." Amadeus nodded, running off.

"Aw, I wanted to see some action." Phineas whined as he was dragged away by Ferb.

Seeing four boys leave, Hiro turned to the other end of the hall, awaiting the oncoming men. "So, what're we dealing with here exactly?" Peter asked.

"The Phantom has some armed men with military-grade weapons on them and the Phantom's wearing a near-indestructible suit." Hiro said. "I shot him twice with my sonic cannons and he didn't even flinch."

"Then he must've been brought back by some mad scientist or something." Fred suggested. "This's crazy."

"But, are you sure it's him, Hiro? It could just be someone trying to trick us." Honey said.

"It was him." Hiro reiterated.

"Here they come!" Peter yelled, prompting the others to get into fighting stances. Nothing happened. "… What the…?"

A bullet fired into Peter's shoulder and Hiro turned to see six armed men running toward them and opening fire! He acted quickly and deflected the bullets with a sonic blast, missing the assailants who dodged the shots and continued charging at them. Following them with his suit's tracker, he took aim when he heard Wasabi grunt and fall over on the floor. "Huh?"

Hiro turned and saw the Phantom ploughing through the others; punching down Wasabi, elbowing Fred in the face, kicking Honey in the gut and moving up to attack GoGo. Hiro rushed in when an armed man fired a metal disc from his rifle that clasped onto his shoulder, electrocuting him and sending him crashing to the floor. GoGo jerked back from the Crimson Phantom and blocked his punch, immediately getting pushed down as he overpowered her.

"What's happening here?" She struggled. "I thought you heard them coming from behind us!"

"They must've projected their footsteps there somehow." Peter grunted as he pulled the bullet out of his shoulder. "These guys aren't messing around."

GoGo jumped away from the Phantom who rushed at her with punches and kicks, missing her as she wove through his attacks deftly. She backed up, trying to think of a way to fight him due to his armor, but got smacked aside as he backhanded her, knocking her unconscious. Hiro yanked the electric disc from his shoulder, seeing Peter fighting the armed men behind him and turned only to get strangled by the Phantom who pulled him up into the air!

* * *

"OH GOD, oh God, oh God." Dexter said repeatedly as he stood behind Amadeus who picked the lock of the Head Office door. "We are going to die."

"Oh, don't be like that." Phineas said.

"We're being hunted down by Iron Legion robots; multiple of them!" Dexter took a deep breath. "It's okay, I'm fine; I am a scientist - I will be logical." He calmed himself and looked around. "Oh God, oh God!"

"If we panic, we lose here." Amadeus squinted at the lock. "We just need to be patient and … aha! Got it!"

"Okay, let's go, let's go, let's go!" Dexter shoved Amadeus out of the way and rushed into the room, looking around and seeing the main desk up ahead. "Eureka!"

"Alright, now let's not get careless here; this place might have some trap like the lobby did." Amadeus said.

"Well, there's no time to wait anymore." Dexter went up to the desk and booted up the computer. "We need to stop this fast; I wanna go home already."

Phineas looked around the room and followed by the others when he heard a low hushing sound behind him. "Uh, guys, I think a sentry's found us."

Amadeus listened closely, hearing the sounds of thrusters outside! "How far are you, Dexter?"

"Hold on, I've just managed to figure out the computer's password." Dexter squinted at the screen.

"What? You haven't even started yet!?" Amadeus freaked out.

"Hey, you try and figure out a password you don't know under a minute!" Dexter snapped at him.

"Guys, we probably shouldn't be shouting right now." Phineas said in a hushed voice.

A clank outside quickly silenced them, soon followed by the sounds of metallic footsteps which drew closer to the door, sending shivers up their spines. "Hey, why're you guys in Maria's office?" A man's voice said.

"Wait … I know that voice." Phineas frowned.

* * *

HIRO GASPED for breath as the Crimson Phantom choked the life out of him, trying in vain to pull himself out of his iron grip. Acting at the last second, Hiro kicked the man in the chest and ignited the thrusters, pouring out the last of its energy and breaking him free. Collapsing on the floor, he coughed out and turned to the Phantom, seeing that man's clothes had been burned through and revealing his metallic skin beneath!

"What the hell?" Hiro looked on in disbelief.

"My thoughts exactly." A voice said, drawing Hiro's attention behind him where Iron Man hovered!

"Mr Stark!" Hiro cried.

"Okay, who's the son of a bitch who interrupted my dinner with Pepper." Tony said, summoning six Iron Legion robots that flew in and shot down the men attacking Peter below with icers. "You, I guess you're the wise guy behind this whole thing, so I'll be taking you in." He pointed at the Crimson Phantom, sending a suit flying at him.

The Iron Legion suit landed before the Crimson Phantom and fired a metal brace at him which he grabbed and snapped in half like a twig! Moving deftly, the Phantom rushed up to the machine and punched it through the chest, destroying its core and leaving it to fall in a heap! Tony, Hiro and Peter were frozen as they saw this happen, unable to react in time as the masked man rushed toward a wall and jumped through it, falling eight stories below!

"Go after him, all of you." Tony instructed the suits which flew off, being followed by seven others that flew through the hole in the wall.

"How did this happen …?" Hiro said in shock.

"I get the feeling this isn't your first run-in with this guy, Hiro." Tony landed behind him. "Start talking."

* * *

GOGO HISSED as a paramedic cleaned a small cut on her cheek by a small ambulance outside of Stark Industries after the lockdown was reversed, turning to Hiro who had been talking to Tony nearby for some time. "Well, that is pretty suspicious." Tony mulled over Hiro's explanation. "Anyway, when SHIELD's done interrogating the men who were working with the Phantom, we should know what's going on. Too bad that bastard evaded the Legion. Well, thanks for filling me in." He walked toward his suit which was parked nearby.

"Wait, you'll let us in on what SHIELD uncovers, right?" Hiro asked.

"What? No, you guys are staying out of this; this is Avenger business, kid." Tony said curtly.

"But, we dealt with him first; we need to stop him." Hiro insisted.

"Yeah, and he nearly killed all of you."

"We didn't have our suits; we'll be ready next time." Hiro said.

"No, you're staying put." Tony shook his head and entered his suit. "Don't butt in." He flew off.

Hiro grit his teeth in anger and GoGo saw this, moving up to him when she received a text alert on her phone. Drawing it out, she saw that it was from Dr Cello.

* * *

OPENING THE front door, GoGo stepped into the foyer of the small apartment, jerking back as she stepped on a shard of glass on the floor. She raised her brow in confusion and looked around, seeing that everything was in a mess; the drapes shredded, pictures and windows shattered and the walls filled with holes. Moving along gingerly, she looked around through the home dimly lit by the broken light bulb above.

"Stephen …?" She called out.

"I'm in the living room!" The man answered.

Walking passed a flipped over aquarium, GoGo entered the living room where the dark-haired scientist stood and quietly looked at the equally damaged room. "What happened here?"

"Somebody broke in." Dr Cello said. "And it wasn't just any random thug."

"It looks like they wanted to fuck your place up more than anything." GoGo looked around. "Who could've done this?"

"I don't know, but they're dangerous." Dr Cello looked at a Capsule Corp capsule he had in hand. "They were after evidence I'd kept from the nuclear plant three years ago, but luckily they didn't find it."

"What're you talking about?" GoGo asked.

"When the plant melted down after the Blackout, I found evidence that pointed to Russweden being responsible for the attack, but I didn't buy it, and it seems I was right." Dr Cello explained. "Whoever attacked three years ago wanted to start a world war by framing Russweden for carrying out an attack on Amersian soil, and they're back to finish the job."

* * *

 **A/N**

 **For anybody lost, this book is part of a series of Big Hero 6 books we've done in the past. You don't need to read the others to necessarily understand what's going on here, but if you want to, refer to our bio for the order in which the storyline follows.**

 **Check out our Deviantart or Tumblr for our character designs and check out any of our other books if you're interested! Thank you for reading and if you have any questions, leave them in a review and we'll gladly answer them.**


	3. Revelation

**REVELATION**

"HAVE YOU called the police?" GoGo asked Dr Cello as she looked at the damaged apartment.

"No, the last thing I want is for this to end up in government hands." Dr Cello frowned. "If they found it, it'd look like a declaration of war from Russweden."

"Then what about the Avengers or Hiro and the others; I bet they'd keep this a secret."

"No, I don't want anyone else to know." Dr Cello said hastily. "I don't know who can be trusted or who else the people behind the nuclear plant attack could be spying on, but I trust you not to tell anyone, even Hiro."

GoGo hesitated and sighed. "Alright, I'll stay silent on this."

"Good." Dr Cello headed into the hallway. "I need to find out who's behind this first before I bring it to the Avengers. I have a feeling it's too big for the Big Hero 6 to handle." GoGo frowned at this.

* * *

"DO YOU think this's any time to be playing around, Fred? There's a dangerous villain on the loose!" Wasabi chastised as Fred led him, Hiro, GoGo, Baymax, Honey Lemon, Dash and Violet Parr down a stairway leading to a secret room beneath his mansion.

"Trust me, this's very important." Fred said, coming up to a large door out of which an eye scanner slid out.

"Kinda wondering what we're doing here to be honest." Dash finally spoke. "I mean, not that I don't like you guys or anything, but you haven't brought us on anything hero related in a while, so why now?"

"I wanted as much help as we could possibly get." Hiro answered. "If there's someone out there who could bring back the Crimson Phantom from the dead and much stronger, then we can't face this alone."

"Yeah, I'm not buying it." Violet put a hand on her hip. "I can buy people like Thor being gods - even though he's just an alien -, but I'm not believing in super zombies anytime soon."

"Well, we'll find out whatever happened to Dave and more in our new secret lair!" Fred declared as he pushed a button on the wall and the door before him slid open!

Entering the room after the brunette-haired man, the seven were welcomed by bright lights as they entered a large, round, red-walled room. Eight glass chambers housing mannequins with each of the heroes' suits lined the circumference of the room, encircling a large round table at the center of the room which had four large monitors mounted around a central beam. At the end of the room opposite from where they stood was a big flat-screen TV that aired the news and below it a dashboard with several levers and buttons.

"I've spent the past few months designing this place and had it built from the ground up!" Fred grinned. "Whatcha think?"

"Mmm, not bad." Dash looked around.

"Well, you're gonna love what I've put up!" Fred said, moving up to the central table. "Here's our main workstation where we can alerts and updates from Lee Enterprises surveillance in San Fransokyo!" He turned his gaze to the TV in the back. "And here's what I call the Radio Tour! Here, we can get news updates and keep track of police frequencies and other old or secret frequencies like from number stations or something! And last, but not least," He gestured to the mannequin chambers, "I had our suits modified with highly-resistant augmented armor and they can now allow you to breathe underwater and survive in space for up to sixteen hours! I also made like eight duplicates of them in case some of them got damaged."

"Well, well, I thought you'd just be goofing around and wasting time." Wasabi nodded. "Nice work, Fred."

"Wait, how did you get our measurements exactly?" Violet squinted at Fred.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, I didn't do anything creepy or anything." Fred clarified quickly. "I got your info from Baymax."

"I am always analyzing people in the immediate vicinity to ensure that I can be of medical assistance." Baymax lifted a finger. "Better defenses in armor will ensure you stay at optimal health when putting your life on the line."

"I'm getting uncomfortable." Violet stepped away from Baymax.

"Oh, come on, he meant well." Honey tapped her shoulder. "I hope."

"Well, enough chitchat, we need to get to work finding out what the Crimson Phantom's plans are." Hiro went up to the desk.

"Then you're gonna need this." Fred tossed him a small pin, giving the others pins as well. "Gotta be sure we're the only ones who have access to this place."

Looking at the pin Fred gave him, Hiro went up to the desk and paced it on a slot beside a keyboard, turning on the monitors. "So, what should we name this place?" Fred came up to him.

"We'll do that later, first we need to figure out what we're gonna do now." Hiro said, seeing the others take seats around the table.

"So, this Crimson Phantom guy, you're sure he died? Like, did you see him die?" Dash crossed his arms.

"He was executed with a lethal injection publicly, so I don't know how he could've survived." Hiro stated as he keyboarded on the computer.

"Well, maybe it was faked." Honey coined. "If only Sodium Thiopental was used, they could pull it off."

"Why would they do that?" Violet asked.

"If somebody on the force was working with him!" Fred pointed out.

"But, that doesn't add up," Wasabi crossed his arms. "I mean, Dave Callaghan killed several officers and they were hunting for him even before we found out about him. Why would any of them cover this up?"

"Who knows …" Hiro tried to think. "But the fact is is that he's back now and we need to bring him down." He brought up word documents on the screen before him. "I had Amadeus Cho hack into SHIELD's databases to find out what they uncovered from the soldiers apprehended from Stark Industries."

"Whoa, whoa, isn't that a federal crime? We could end up in court for this!" Wasabi freaked out.

"It's the only choice we've got; we don't know what Dave could be doing with what he stole and we need to stop him before it's too late." Hiro said.

"But, Hiro, I have to agree with Wasabi here, this's dangerous." Honey said. "We're getting in the way of the Avengers, SHIELD and the government by doing this; can't we just find this out another way?"

"We don't have the time, Honey, if we let a single moment pass, who knows what else could happen." Hiro insisted.

"Nope, nope, I'm outta here." Wasabi stood up.

"Wasabi, where're you going?" Fred asked.

"No, this isn't worth it." Wasabi turned to him. "SHIELD and the Avengers have this handled and I don't want to get arrested just to play hero again."

"Yeah, me neither." Violet rose up.

"Wasabi, lives could be at stake here; we can't just let the Phantom run loose." Hiro insisted.

"But he isn't, Hiro." Honey said.

"Exactly, the Avengers are handling this." Violet added.

Hiro looked at the two, sifting his mind. "So, you're both out."

"I'm sorry, Hiro, but they're right." Honey joined them.

"Look, you gotta let go sometimes," Wasabi said, heading for the door. "You can't be the hero forever."

Hiro frowned and considered what he said, watching Wasabi, Violet and Honey leave the room. Seeing his worry, GoGo stood up. "Well, I think we should step in anyway."

"Yeah, me too." Fred chimed in.

"I am also in favor of this, although I agree that it would be a federal crime to hack into government databases." Baymax stated. "I just wonder what robot laws are like."

"Ah well, guess it's business as usual." Dash sat back. "Wonder if they'll try to arrest me again like last time."

"Alright," Hiro tried to think and returned to the computer, bringing up word documents. "SHIELD managed to interrogate the men who were with the Phantom and got who they were working for." He began to read. "They were working for … Hydra?"

"Whoa, okay, that is big." Dash sat up.

"So, Dave was a Hydra agent this whole time?" Fred crossed his arms. "He didn't seem like it."

"Yeah, you're right." Hiro read on. "It seems SHIELD's sent out agents to different suspected Hydra hideouts across Amersia - seems they don't know exactly where to search."

"We'll need to find out where the Phantom is before they do and without coming across them." GoGo tapped her chin. "Oh, we could Baymax scan the area! If we go to those locations, we can scan them from the outside and only enter the base where the Phantom is." She turned to the robot. "You did scan Dave when we last met him, right."

"I had deleted his entry in my archives after he was executed." Baymax said and paused for a bit. "… Scans of Dave Callaghan recovered."

"Alright, let's suit up and head out on Baymax." Hiro said, shutting down the computer while Baymax transformed into his battle form.

"Wait, wait, wait, wait, we're gonna all ride on him?" Dash pointed at the machine.

"That's the only way to get there as a group." Hiro shrugged. "Fred and GoGo can't fly."

"Well, not quite." Fred grinned.

* * *

STANDING ON the roof of the Lee Manor, Fred, Hiro, GoGo, Dash and Baymax watched as a portion of the building split open before them, humming steadily as a vehicle slid out of the roof. "Behold the Big Hero 6's very own super jet!" Fred gestured excitedly as the large red and white aircraft was elevated onto the rooftop!

"Whoa …" Hiro said in wide-eyed glee.

"I find this redundant." Dash deadpanned.

"How can you afford all this?" GoGo raised her brow.

"I'm the new head of Lee Enterprises, I can do whatever I want." Fred held his hips proudly.

"So, is Heathcliff gonna pilot this thing?" Hiro asked.

"No, I will; I took flying lessons." Fred pulled out a pair of keys and pressed them, chuckling to himself as the jet let out a beep similar to that of a car being unlocked. "Had 'em design the interior like a car's so it's easier for me to pilot." He twirled the keys.

"You're making this so much less exciting." Dash deadpanned again.

"All aboard!" Fred bellowed as he stood by the aircraft's door.

"This isn't a boat, dumbass." GoGo growled.

"Well, I say it is!" Fred said in a playful voice, squeezing past the others and heading into the cockpit. "So, where to, Hiro?"

"Follow these coordinates." Hiro keyboarded on the jet's interface. "I'll hook Baymax up to the jet's radar and have him scan every base we come across until we find the Phantom."

"You got it!" Fred activated the ship and had it take off.

Flying off the mansion's roof, Fred took the vessel to the skies and out of the city, Hiro setting Baymax up in the back and beginning the scans. The trip took hours, many more than they'd hoped, scanning suspected Hydra base they could come across from an abandoned mine in Xinwyoming, a school in Aomori Nevada, and a forest in Vietbraska, before arriving in Minnelaysia. It was getting late, Fred starting to lose his zeal as he scrolled through the coordinates and found that they'd reached their sixteenth location.

He was about to give up when Baymax's voice cut his thoughts, "I believe I have found a match for Dave Callaghan." The robot raised a finger.

"Really, where?" Hiro said, quickly wiping the sleep from his eye as he'd nodded off on a chair beside the machine.

"About five hundred meters northeast." Baymax said. "He appears to be underground."

"Finally, for fuck's sake!" GoGo said groggily as she dragged herself out of her seat. "I was getting sick being cooped up in here!"

Fred squinted as they flew over a small road in the city outskirts. "Huh, I don't see any entrance here - guess it must be hidden then."

"Okay, touch us down and let's start searching." Hiro said.

"Right." Fred nodded.

Setting down behind a small hill near the road, Hiro, GoGo, Fred, Dash and Baymax disembarked the vessel, looking around and seeing that it was very late at night. Activating his suit's infrared vision, Hiro went ahead of the others and set his eyes to the ground, seeing a strange patch of the earth that he couldn't see through. Typing on a touchscreen on his right gauntlet, he fired a low frequency pulse at the ground before him, receiving slight reverberations afterward.

"I found it." He said.

"Great, now we can just bust it open!" Fred said hastily, charging up the fire in his suit.

"No, no, we don't wanna get caught here." Hiro stopped him quickly. "We have to be stealthy until we figure out what's going on."

"I got this." Dash cracked his knuckles and went past Hiro, kneeling down and setting his hands on the sand.

Focusing his abilities, he ran his hands around and vibrated them rapidly, searching through the camouflaged metal door's inner mechanisms like sonar. Moving gears around gently, he grinned as he unlocked the door, stepping back and beholding his work as the entrance slid open, revealing a ladder that led underground! "Bingo." He smirked.

"I sense that someone is approaching us from below." Baymax said. "And they are armed."

Raising his brow, Dash turned around to see a Hydra Soldier stepping out of the entrance. "Hey!" The man panicked, taking aim when Dash quickly took the gun out of his arm and lifted him up, tossing him several meters behind him into the face of the hill!

"Whoa, you didn't have to kill him!" Fred said hastily.

"Yeah, I think we're removing the kid gloves when dealing with scumbags like Hydra." Dash dusted his hands.

"Well, we've gotta move quickly; I don't think it'll take long before they realize one of their men has gone missing." Hiro said typing on his gauntlet's touchscreen. "I'll relay Baymax's scans of the building so we know when we're near a Hydra soldier -,"

"Yeah, I don't need that; I've got super speed." Dash slid his goggles down. "I'll tell ya what I find down there."

"Dash, wai -," Hiro tried to say when the man disappeared into the entrance, sighing in anger. "Okay, let's split up and search the area; if anyone finds anything, report back to me."

"Got it." GoGo nodded.

"Okay, let's go."

* * *

COMING AROUND a corner, GoGo looked around and headed into the next hall carefully, thankful that she hadn't come across any soldiers yet. She looked down at the floor and marveled at how her maglev discs now kept her constantly hovering a few inches off the ground thanks to the upgrades from Fred, impressed by his quick thinking as she was now completely silent as she moved.

She began to mull over what Dr Cello had told her, wondering if she should indeed keep it a secret from Hiro. Given his insistence on interfering in SHIELD and Avenger business, it seemed wise to leave him the dark, but she felt bad all the same because was like she was lying to him. Returning her mind back to the task at hand, she entered another passageway when a radioactivity alert came on her suit's interface!

Alarmed, she tried to think of a way to leave quickly when her suit emitted a dim green glow, followed by a notification that her suit was now set to resist radioactive waves. She sighed and went on, noting the irony in glowing green while being shielded from radiation. As she went on, she heard some voices nearby, slowing down as she saw a large heavy door up ahead of her.

Shifting her suit's interface into analytic mode, she looked at the door and scoffed as radiation seeped through the corners of it, unsurprised by Hydra's negligence. Looking through the wall, she saw a group of men studying an orange ball encased in a glass tube with several large pipes connected to it that went into six massive containment chambers lining the walls. She tried to look closely for anything that she could recognize, only seeing four stars on the orange sphere's side.

"What is that …?" She squinted.

* * *

DASH BLAZED through the halls of the Hydra base, paying no heed to soldiers he zoomed past who failed to notice him at his high speeds and somewhat losing track of what he was doing. His mind started to shift to Honey Lemon, wondering if she made him cupcakes like the last time he was in town, completely missing Fred whom he went by as well. Fred, not noticing him either, hummed to himself as he walked down a hall.

"I'm a monster, ba-ba-ba-ba! In a human suit, ba-ba-ba, ba-ba! And when I take my suit off, ba-ba-ba-ba! I'm allowed to me!" He twirled around, "Yeah!" He yelled, spraying fire at the ceiling above and activating the smoke alarm. "Uh-oh." He winced as he heard men yelling in panic in the rooms around him. "Please, don't sound the alarm." The alarms went off. "Goddammit!"

Several Hydra soldiers burst into the hallway and aimed their guns at him, making him throw up his hands in frustration. "Fine, fine, guess I'll have to take ya on." He said, drawing out his metal staffs that went on fire! "Wha-chaw!" He cried as he leapt at the men.

Fredzilla mowed down the men around him as their bullets bounced off his suit, smacking the with his canes like a trained master. "Flaming Chop!" He whacked a soldier upside the head, "Midsection Smack!" He struck a man in his side, "Fredzilla Bite!" He bit an agent's shoulder with his suit's fangs, digging into his flesh! "Yes, the suit now has Lee Enterprises patented fangs to chew through evil!" He crunched down harder. "Also with patented auto cleaners to keep the nasty blood away!" He kicked the man away, and took a pose as a disinfectant spray gushed down from his suit's plastic gums, cleaning his teeth instantly!

"Now, who wants a taste the faya!" Fred spat a massive fireball at the soldiers, setting the hallway ablaze! "Ah, I love my job!"

* * *

HIRO MOVED hastily through the base, somewhat ignoring his own instructions as he loudly flew about and scanned every room for the Phantom, not paying attention to anything else that was inside. Gazing around quickly, he went onward, moving over a person who walked down the hall beneath him. He ignored them, when something bothered him, turning around to see that the person in question had turned to him as well.

His eyes widened in shock as he realized who it was. "Allie …?"

"Hiro," She smiled in disbelief when she heard the alarms blare, making her jerk back. "I …" She cut herself off and ran away.

"Allie, wait!" Hiro flew after her when he flew into Baymax, getting knocked far back on the floor!

"Hiro, my apologies." Baymax waddled to him. "I did not pay attention; my scanners were being affected by a radioactive presence in the building."

"No, it's fine, Baymax," Hiro quickly said, getting up. "I need to …" He looked onward, seeing that Allie had gone. "Allie …"

"Allison?" Baymax looked around. "You found your old acquaintance from the San Fransokyo Institute of Technology?"

"No, Baymax, she was a friend …" Hiro said softly. "At least I think she was." He tried to think when footsteps from behind grabbed his attention.

"It seems we have company." Baymax raised his arm over Hiro, shaping it out into a shield that deflected bullets as Hydra soldiers rushed into the hallway.

"We can't start fighting these guys yet; we haven't found the Phantom!" Hiro frowned.

"Then what should we do?" Baymax asked blankly.

Hiro looked around, seeing a door across from them. "In there!" He cried.

Zooming across the hall, Hiro and Baymax burst through the door and entered a lab, startling several scientists inside who jerked up in surprise. Raising his hand, Baymax drew a large table toward him magnetically and slammed it over the door, blocking entry. "Alright, just calm down before we have to hurt you." Hiro raised his hand out, charging his sonic cannon. "Just relax and everything will be fine."

Hiro frowned as he looked at the scientists more closely, realizing that they were all around his age and were haggard, tired and clothed in old tattered clothes. He went down an aisle between the large rows of tables filled with lab equipment and machinery, seeing that the technicians were chained to the tables. He looked on in concern and shock, seeing one engineer in particular who was still working hastily as if nothing happened.

He moved up to the man in question who was muttering to himself, one hand screwing in a machine part and another writing on a piece of paper. "Eleventh November Twenty-Fourteen! Eleventh November Twenty-Fourteen! Eleventh November Twenty-Fourteen!" He repeated over and over.

"Hey, it's okay, you can stop now." Hiro said gently. "We're can get you out of here."

"Wha! Sir, sir, I'm sorry, I'll be done as soon as I can!" The man turned around shuffling, revealing his messy stubble and scruffy black hair.

Hiro's face paled in horror as he saw who the man was, falling to the floor and looking for words. "T-Tadashi?"

* * *

 **A/N**

 **And, there you have it, Chapter Three! Sorry I took so long, I was just … lazy honestly and got a little demotivated from fanfiction, but I'm back, so don't worry. The book is already plotted, so there's no story to try and figure out as I write, so I hopefully should get back on schedule soon.**

 **Please leave a comment or review in case you have any questions, suggestions or things you hate or like about the story, and favorite and follow so you don't miss future updates! Check out our Deviantart or Tumblr for character designs for this book and we'll see you next time. Thanks for reading.**


	4. Lost Time

**LOST TIME**

HIRO'S HEART fell to his stomach as he saw the disheveled face of his brother before him, unable to believe he was right in front of him. Was he real? Was he hallucinating? The door banged behind him, but he failed to notice, allowing a soldier to burst in behind him and train his automatic rifle at him! GoGo quickly slid in and kicked the man in the face, punching him out cold and saving Hiro in the nick of time!

"Hiro, what're you –," GoGo tried to speak, frozen stiff as she laid eyes upon Tadashi.

"Who are you people?" Tadashi raised his brow, unable to make out Hiro and GoGo's features through their tinted visors.

"Tadashi …?" Baymax said, dumbfounded.

"Baymax?" Tadashi recognized his voice, his attention shifting as he heard footsteps outside. Moving quickly, Tadashi slipped by the three and picked up the gun from the downed soldier, swiftly shooting down two more Hydra Agents that entered the doorway. "I-I don't know who you people are, but we need to be quick before the Doctors realize you're here."

Hiro looked to Tadashi, seeing the chain on his foot was already sawed off, unlike the other scientists who were bound to their desks. "You've tried to escape before …"

"Hiro?" Tadashi finally realized. "Wh-what're doing in that suit?"

"Tadashi, we can't talk, we need to get you out now." Hiro pulled back his visor.

"What are you doing in that suit? Why're you here?" Tadashi repeated.

"Listen to him, we can't catch up here." GoGo said.

"GoGo?"

"We have to go." Hiro took Tadashi's hand.

"No, I can't leave." Tadashi pulled out of his hold. "Not without them." He gestured to the other scientists."

"But, we can't save them all in time." Hiro said.

Baymax transformed his gauntlet and fired pinpoint lasers on the scientists' ankle bracelets one by one, cutting the shackles off cleanly! Tadashi's brow arched. "Laser beams?"

Hiro shrugged. "Tadashi, we need to go, please." GoGo held his arm.

"GoGo, I …" Tadashi cut himself off, seeing tears welling in her eyes. "Y-yeah." He moved hastily and cleaned out his desk, pouring things into a duffel bag and zipping it quickly. "Okay, let's go."

Tadashi moved towards the door when an explosion tore through the hallway ceiling, stopping the three in their tracks. Descending from the light outside came Iron Man who looked into the room and huffed in annoyance upon seeing them. "You've gotta be kidding me."

* * *

THE SOUNDS of handcuffs snapping shut blended with chatter as several SHIELD Agents arrested scientists and Hydra soldiers alike and hauled them off into Quinjets outside the facility. Hiro, GoGo, Fred, Baymax and Dash stood beside the Bus whilst being questioned by Captain America, Iron Man and Phil Coulson. "What the hell were you thinking?" Tony frowned.

"We were trying to find where the Phantom had escaped to, what'd you want us to do?" Hiro retorted.

"To stay out of our business."

"What you kids did here was not only dangerous, but borders on Federal Crime." Phil crossed his arms. "We know you hacked into SHIELD databases to get this intel."

"And you're gonna try and arrest me again." Dash sighed.

"Don't think you're getting off scot-free, Dashiell." Steve Rogers turned to him. "You've constantly breached international law in your escapades and we have been getting calls about it."

"What's the point of being a hero if you're constantly having overhead from some bureaucratic asshole, huh?" Dash raised his brow.

"Look, being a hero isn't about just doing whatever you want, it's about protecting people and what you're doing is going to create a lot of problems." Phil explained. "Tensions around the world are high because some governments are starting to notice the effects of the Convergence. If even one nation finds out what happened, it'd cause a chain reaction of cataclysm that SHIELD won't be able to stop."

"You can't just run around without thinking, Hiro." Tony retracted his helmet. "If children got killed trying to fight Hydra forces, then it's on us."

"Hey, we're not kids!" GoGo retorted.

"You are unregistered enhanced individuals who're interfering in United States operations and you should actually be arrested for what you're doing." Steve frowned.

Phil headed into the Bus. "We'll take them back to San Fransokyo," He turned to them, "where they'll keep their hands out of SHIELD business."

"Wait, what about the scientists?" Hiro asked.

"We've rounded them up and we're taking them back to HQ." Black Widow walked up to them. "They'll have to be taken in for questioning and psyche evaluation."

"Why're you telling them this?" Tony raised his brow.

"What? They're the ones who saved them, they deserve that much at least." Natasha shrugged. "We wouldn't have found this base quickly enough if it wasn't for their quick thinking." Tony frowned at this.

"Is my brother being taken in too?" Hiro tuned to Natasha.

"What do you mean?"

"My brother was among the scientists we found, I have to see him." Hiro explained.

"He'll be taken in too; hostiles can pose as prisoners if they'd want to sneak into SHIELD." Steve said.

"Which is why we're taking them to a secret location away from HQ." Natasha added.

"Will you stop telling them everything!?" Tony frowned, turning to Hiro. "You're going back to San Fransokyo, now!"

"My brother disappeared four years ago and we thought he was dead." Hiro said. "Please, I need to talk to him." Tony sifted his mind, trying to think.

* * *

THE BUS sped through the skies on its way to New Washington, carrying Iron Man, Captain America, Black Widow, Hiro, GoGo and Baymax amongst the SHIELD agents while Dash returned to San Fransokyo on his own. Waiting in the hangar, Hiro and GoGo waited impatiently and tried to think of what'd happen next, overhearing Steve, Tony and Phil discussing on an upper platform nearby.

"This's a list of the items we obtained from the Hydra base." Phil handed Steve a document. "We have agents on the ground still investigating, but there's a lot we still found."

"Weapons, a list of targeted cities for attacks, falsified identities …" Steve flipped through the document.

"Wait, what's this." Tony stopped him at a certain page.

"Those are Blue Core generators." Phil began. "Seems Hydra's been working on a way to harness the energy of the Dragon Balls from West City."

"Wait, Dragon Balls are a thing?" Tony raised his brow.

"Apparently." Phil said plainly. "I thought after meeting the Doctor, you'd have a bit more of an open mind."

"Yeah, I still have to keep my head straight." Tony replied. "Not gonna start believing in blonde teenage girls who can fire sentient unicorns out of a wand."

"Well …" Phil tried to speak.

"How many Dragon Balls did they have on them?" Steve asked.

"Just one from the looks of it, though we were unable to get it since some scientists apparently escaped the facility before we arrived." Phil said. "But the energy they obtained from it was immense and seemed to emit an intense amount of radiation."

"This's just like what the Team found before we saved the Justice League from the Phantom Zone." Tony said.

"If they're planning to build a robotic army powered by the Dragon Balls, then we're in real trouble." Steve said.

Hiro, GoGo and Baymax listened in on the conversation via a microbot that was latched onto a nearby guardrail, exchanging confused and fearful looks when they heard a door open nearby.

"We've finished questioning the kid's brother." Black Widow said.

* * *

A MYRIAD of voices echoed in Tadashi's mind, screaming, muttering and scheming, all of them clouding his thoughts as he sank deeper into the madness. "Tadashi, are you okay?" Hiro interrupted his thoughts as he entered the small room in the Quinjet headed to San Fransokyo, being followed by GoGo and Baymax.

"Oh, Hiro, I'm …" Tadashi glanced around. "I'm fine." He chuckled, shuffling aside. "C-come sit with me, i-it's been a while."

Hiro frowned slightly at his odd behavior, sitting down all the same. "It's been a long time." He searched for words, noticing Tadashi wasn't himself.

"Y-yeah." Tadashi said. "Hey, y-you, how's everyone back home? Is Aunt Cass alright?"

"She's still at the old house, but what happened? We thought you were dead." Hiro said.

The screams rang in Tadashi's head again, making him fidget as he tried to silence them. Sighing, he began. "Heh, it's been a long time." He rubbed his nose. "When I went in to see if anyone was still inside the building, I f-found Robert Callaghan trying to steal your Microbots and I tried to stop him when the building started to collapse. I tried to escape, but I got shot by this group of f-foot soldiers in special suits who used the fire as a cover for their t-theft." He frowned. "They r-raided the building and took me along with them to their base and that's when I learned they were H-Hydra."

"But, how'd they know the fire would happen? Were they working with Callaghan?" GoGo asked.

"N-no, at least I d-don't think they w-were." Tadashi clenched his fists, pausing for a moment. "They captured me because they recognized me as one of SFIT's top s-students and thought they could use me to make weapons. I worked on advanced guns, armor and robotics, t-though I'm having a h-hard time remembering all of it."

"You need time to heal, Tadashi." Hiro put a hand on his shoulder. "We're going to be back home soon and you'll have all the time you need to get better."

"It must've been horrible spending all that time with those horrible people, but it's over now." GoGo said. "We're here for you." Tadashi nodded and pulled a smile, turning to the window and seeing the San Fransokyo harbor in the distance.

* * *

WIND BLEW past as the Quinjet took off, leaving Hiro, GoGo, Baymax and Tadashi on a rooftop of a building just across from the Lucky Cat Café. Coming down to the sidewalk, the four hesitated as the little restaurant stared at them, being able to see people moving around inside.

Looking at Tadashi and Hiro, GoGo decided to step away. "I think I'll let you see your aunt Cass." She said nervously, looking to Hiro. "I'll see you tomorrow."

"Yeah." Hiro said awkwardly, not sure of how Tadashi would react to learning they were together, watching her walk off and hail a cab.

"Should we not enter the café?" Baymax asked.

"Sure, let's go in." Hiro said quickly, clearing his throat and crossing the street.

Hiro, Tadashi and Baymax came up to the Café and entered it slowly, the sound of the bell ringing as the door opened and the smell of food causing memories to flood in to Tadashi's mind. He looked at the faces of the people who were in the restaurant, surprised that they were still there that late and recognizing a few regulars who were still around.

He looked up ahead and saw Aunt Cass taking a woman's order by a window seat, unable to bring himself to go to her. The woman turned around and dropped her notepad as she laid eyes on the three, her face going pale. "Tadashi?"

"Hey, Aunt Cass." Tadashi smiled timidly.

"Tadashi!" Aunt Cass ran up to the boy and hugged him tightly, quickly pulling back and holding his face. "But, how? We thought you were dead."

"I've been a-alive this whole time." Tadashi said, choking up. "I'm right here."

Tears ran freely down Aunt Cass's face, unable to believe what she was seeing, and she lost her footing and nearly fell. Caching her quickly, Tadashi took her to a nearby table and sat with her alongside Hiro and tried to let her calm down. Baymax picked up Aunt Cass's notepad and automatically took over handling the customers, letting the three catch up.

Aunt Cass, Tadashi and Hiro talked for hours together, not noticing their customers leave and the clock go past twelve.

* * *

PUSHING THE door open, Hiro led Tadashi up into their room, finding everything the same as he'd left it before. Tadashi took everything in, walking to his right and going to his side of the room, finding that things had been kept neatly where they used to be. "I'm s-surprised this stuff's here."

"We wanted to preserve your memory." Hiro moved up to his bed, sighing. "I haven't been here myself for a while."

"H-how come?" Tadashi turned to him.

"Well, I'm working at Stark Industries, so I moved out." He replied. "Guess I forgot to mention."

"Oh, well, I'm happy for you." Tadashi smiled, looking to his right and seeing a large family portrait with their parents. "I haven't seen this one in a while."

"Hey, yeah." Hiro walked up to it. "Thought we lost this one during the move. Guess Aunt Cass found it."

"Yeah …" Tadashi's smile faded.

"Something wrong?" Hiro turned to him.

"I-it's nothing." Tadashi said, moving towards his side of the room. "Hey, do you remember much about mom and dad?"

"No, not really, why?"

"During my t-time in the Hydra Facility, they had me assist a team working on a super soldier serum that worked to merge human c-cells with that of insects." Tadashi began. "As I worked with them, I discovered that that serum was first created by our parents."

"What?" Hiro frowned.

"Mom and dad worked for R&D at Krei Tech d-during its early years and they discovered a serum that could boost the immune system of patients and give them e-enhanced durability." Tadashi explained. "And you were their first test subject."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, are you saying I'm some kinda mutant?" Hiro raised his brow.

"No, you just have higher immunity to disease and maybe you could survive more than you normally should." Tadashi said. "You used to get sick easily when you were young and when it was discovered the serum worked, Hydra got wind of it."

"So, the car accident that killed our parents …" Hiro slowly realized.

"It wasn't an accident." Tadashi said. "Hydra murdered our parents."

* * *

 **So, how'd you like the chapter? I know the 'Tadashi Alive' storyline is overdone, but it's something we wanted to do anyway.**

 **How do you like the story so far? Do you have any questions or anything you liked or hated? If so, leave a comment and let us know! Check out our Deviantart or Tumblr for our character designs and follow us so you don't miss any updates.**

 **Thanks for reading.**


	5. Tadashi

**TADASHI**

TADASHI'S VISION blurred as he tried to focus, the sounds of people around him in the mall filling his mind as he and Hiro were walking in and he realized he had drifted off again. He tried to mask his discomfort from his brother as they went along carrying shopping bags, struggling to fend off the screams that filled his head.

"So, what else do you wanna get?" Hiro asked.

"What?"

"What else do you want? We still have money left and we've only been here for a few minutes." Hiro said. "Aunt Cass wanted to make sure we replace your wardrobe, so what would you want?"

"Well … I-I guess we could grab some jeans; not that big a fan of shorts." Tadashi replied.

"Okay, I know I good store up ahead."

Hiro led Tadashi down a hall to his left and they continued walking for a bit, all the while being silent as they window shopped as they went. Hiro became concerned at this point, having only exchanged short questions and never maintained a conversation the whole time they were in the mall. He wanted to make him ease in more as he was just as closed off back at home, trying to come up with something.

"Y'know, I made some upgrades to Baymax recently."

"Yeah, I noticed." Tadashi said. "I never thought Baymax would be used in combat."

"He doesn't kill by the way and I didn't tamper with your original chip." Hiro said. "I made a separate combat chip that activates when I or anyone else is in danger. It makes him defensive and more urgent when trying to save someone."

"Huh …"

Hiro sensed his concern. "Hey, why don't we get you a phone while we're here? I could show you some of my favorite songs on Spotify."

"Hmm …" Tadashi nodded blankly, handing him his bags. "I gotta take a leak."

"Oh, okay." Hiro received the bags and watched as Tadashi disappeared into the crowd of people up ahead.

Hiro remained in the middle of the hall, troubled over the fact that he wasn't able to carry a conversation with Tadashi. He headed for a small bench nearby when he felt arms drape over him as someone hugged him from behind. "Hi, daddy." GoGo said in his ear.

"GoGo, what're you doing here?" Hiro chuckled as she stepped back.

"Well, I needed a few new shirts." She said. "Fucking burned 'em while testing out the car."

"What happened?"

"Turns out experimental fuels are fucking dangerous." She chuckled. "I was looking for a better substitute to fossil fuels and I ignored Honey's advice. What're you doing here?"

"Shopping with Tadashi." He held up the bags. "Aunt Cass had donated a bunch of his clothes, so we're replacing them."

"Man, I can't believe it's really been five years since Tadashi went missing." She walked with him to the bench.

"Yeah … but I don't know if he's really back honestly."

"How come?"

"I don't know; I can't talk to him about anything anymore." He said. "He keeps zoning out even when it's stuff he used to be interested in."

"You need to give him time, Hiro; he just came back a few days ago." She said. "We don't know what Hydra had been doing to him all those years."

"Yeah, I guess."

"But in other news, I'm taking the car out on a test drive – you want in?"

"Whoa, no, I'm not doing that."

"Come on, you could be the first man to drive a flying car." GoGo said.

"Well, why don't you drive it; you're making it." Hiro replied.

"I'm not driving that thing; it could crash or some shit."

"Oh, so it's fine if I crash in it?"

"Hey, you could be the first man to die in a flying car; sounds like an honor if you ask me." She sat back, getting a chuckle from him.

"GoGo, didn't expect you to be here." Tadashi cut in as he arrived.

"I was buying some clothes."

"You were shopping for clothes?" He said in disbelief. "I thought you hated that stuff."

GoGo shrugged. "I was working on something." She stood and walked off. "Let me leave you two to your bonding." She turned to Hiro. "Don't forget the thing later, babe."

"'Babe'?" Tadashi asked.

"Oh yeah, heh, we've been dating for a couple years now." Hiro said. "I didn't mention it earlier?" Tadashi shook his head 'no'. "Okay, let's go get you a new phone." He stood and walked off quickly, Tadashi following behind.

* * *

A WHILE later, Hiro drove up to a red light and stopped, tapping his fingers on the wheel and glancing at Tadashi. He was as silent as before and he became concerned again, wanting to connect with him. Failing to come up with anything to say, he hooked up his phone and played Post Malone's 'Sunflower'.

He chuckled as he remembered. "Hey, did you know I met Spider-Man?"

"What the hell were you thinking!?" Tadashi finally exclaimed.

"Hey, hey, I can change the song if you want." Hiro said, startled.

"What were you t-thinking becoming a s-superhero." Tadashi turned to him. "Do you want to get yourself killed?"

"Hey, we've survived so far." Hiro turned the corner. "We know what we're doing."

"Hiro, anything can happen if you go out fighting m-meta-humans without powers."

"If we thought like that, we wouldn't have found you." Hiro said. "We've saved lives and we chose to become superheroes after Robert Callaghan lost his mind and started the fire at SFIT."

"What?" Horror spread on Tadashi's face.

Hiro sighed. "I didn't want to bring this up so soon, but yeah, Robert Callaghan started the fire at SFIT and attacked Krei Tech with my Microbots. Us becoming superheroes was the only way we could stop him."

"Wait, us? Who else are you working with?"

"Wasabi, Honey Lemon and Fred." Hiro answered. "Look, I know you're worried, but we know the risks and we've saved the city multiple times since we started."

Tadashi sat back and crossed his arms, calming down. "… The others are still around?"

"Yeah, they started working at Stark Industries after Mr. Stark opened it a year ago." Hiro said. "I'm an intern there actually."

Tadashi frowned slightly. "I'm happy for you … I'm sorry about freaking out."

"Nah, bro, it's alright." Hiro said. "I'd freak out if I found out you did the same after being gone for a while."

"Yeah …"

As the car ride went on Tadashi began to open up a bit more, chatting with Hiro and learning more about what'd changed at San Fransokyo and about Dr. Cello, a professor who'd secretly been helping them on their missions as the Big Hero 6. Arriving at the Lucky Cat Café, Hiro parked on the side of the road and got out with Tadashi, helping him with his baggage.

"Hey, could you play that song you played earlier again later, by that Post Malone guy." Tadashi asked. "Kinda liked it."

"Uh, sure." Hiro smiled and opened the front door only to get blasted with confetti.

"Welcome back, Tadashi!" Aunt Cass along with, Honey, GoGo, Fred, Wasabi and a few other people said excitedly as the two entered.

"I thought I said there'd be no confetti." Hiro dusted his shoulders.

"Now, what'd a party be without confetti?" The woman crossed her arms.

"What's this all for?" Tadashi looked around as there were drinks and snacks set on the tables and music played on the back.

"Because you're back!" Aunt Cass exclaimed.

"We hadn't given you a proper welcome, so this's our little way of saying 'welcome home', buddy." Wasabi handed him a drink.

"T-thanks." Tadashi took the cup.

"Oh, we've got so much to talk about." Honey grabbed Tadashi's hand and led him further into the room.

Hiro watched as Tadashi and the others talked amongst each other, putting the bags aside and taking a seat nearby. "So, lemme guess, you forgot the party, didn't you?" GoGo came up to him, handing him a drink.

"Yeah, sorry about that." Hiro rubbed the back of his neck. "Did Aunt Cass get mad?"

"She almost followed you all the way to the mall." She laughed. "If Wasabi weren't here, I'd have let her just to see how far she'd go."

"Well, Tadashi took a while picking a phone – I didn't know he'd be so particular about it." He took a sip.

"I missed the big lug." She sat back. "He'd take a million years on a project, but he always impressed the professors in the end."

"Yeah." He said. "I just hope this makes him feel more at home."

Tadashi, Fred and Honey laughed as they chatted amongst each other on the other side of the room, Wasabi being the only one who was upset. "It was **_one_** raccoon, alright? It's not like I have a phobia or something."

"Man, he freaking killed me." Fred's laugh died down. "He started crying."

"Did you see how fast that thing was?" Wasabi's eyes bulged in terror.

"Hey, tell him about the squirrel that bit him in the nuts!" GoGo called out.

"Ethel!" Wasabi snapped.

"That's her real name? I almost forgot." Tadashi chuckled.

"What? You really thought my name was GoGo?"

"Well, for the last year I was here, I think."

"That hurts me, Dashi," GoGo sniffled. "And here I thought we were having fun mocking Wasabi and his feral groupies."

Wasabi growled in frustration. "Okay, okay, let's stop picking on him."

"Thank you." Wasabi said and walked off.

"Come on, Wasabi, I'm sorry." Fred followed him. "Why don't I get you some gerbils you can spend the night with?"

"Leave me alone!" Wasabi yelled, only amusing Fred more.

Honey held back a laugh as they went off, not noticing Tadashi stare at her for a bit. "So, you're working at Stark Industries now?"

"Oh yeah, I have been in R n' D for a while now." She said. "Just too bad I haven't had any ideas for projects in a while."

"I'm sure you will; you know your stuff."

"Thanks." She smiled.

"Hey, why don't we meet up tonight and discuss some ideas over dinner?" He asked.

"Oh, um …" Honey looked for words.

"Honey!" Violet Parr interjected as she entered the café. "Sorry, I'm late; we got held up."

"Violet, what're you doing here?"

"Mrs. Hamada told us to come." Violet said. "Honestly forgot I had a Facebook account."

"Wait, you said 'we' …"

"Yeah, Dash was just behind me."

"Okay, look, look, I was there before you were, so how's about you appreciate my help!" Dash Parr yelled on the phone as he entered, listening to the person on the other end. "Yeah? Well, fuck SHIELD!" He cut the line. "Bitch asses." He looked around. "Sorry, Coulson was on my ass again."

"Man, you seem to hate those guys a lot." Hiro noted.

"No, we just have to iron some things out." Dash answered, noticing Honey up ahead. "Honey, there's my beautiful girl!"

"Oh, um …" Honey winced as he came up to her and draped his arm over her shoulder.

"What? Did I do something?" He squinted then turned to Tadashi. "Oh, hey, you're Hiro's brother, right? I'm Dash." He offered to shake his hand.

"Who're you? Why do you have your arm over her?" Tadashi frowned.

"Uh, I'm her boyfriend – you didn't mention that?" Dash asked Honey.

Honey laughed uncomfortably. "Uh, I was dating Tadashi a while ago before he disappeared." She turned to Tadashi. "I'm sorry, Dashi, I –,"

"You forgot me, didn't you!?" Tadashi yelled.

"Hey, look, man, it's not like that." Dash said.

"Shut up!" Tadashi growled.

"Whoa, chill; let's not blow up over here." Fred moved up to him.

"No, you forgot about me, all of you!" Tadashi looked around the room. "You've all finished college, y-you've gotten jobs and started dating a-and I'm just an inconvenience! Y-you all s-seem like you care, b-but you don't!"

"Tadashi …" Honey's brows stitched in worry.

"Alright, that's enough!" Hiro shot up from his feet.

"Hiro." GoGo tried to stop him.

"We have put aside everything just to make you feel welcome again, and this's the thanks we get?" Hiro went up to Tadashi. "We were devastated when you disappeared and we're doing everything to help you get your life back and somehow we don't care? You can't blame everyone for what happened to you!"

The room fell silent, worried and shock filling the onlookers' faces as Tadashi's frustrations boiled to the surface. Clenching his fist, Tadashi stormed out of the room, worrying Hiro. "Tadashi, wait!" He called out, but the older man had already left.

"Alright, I made us a pizza!" Aunt Cass grinned as she stepped out of the kitchen with a steaming pizza pie on a tray, sensing the tension in the room. "What happened?"

Tadashi walked angrily through the street and got on his moped, struggling to start up the dilapidated machine and getting on the road. He saw Hiro's car nearby as he went and frowned, speeding away from the Café.

* * *

SOMEWHERE IN a factory in Southern Amersia, a suited man backhanded a black woman tied to a chair, drawing blood from her already bruised lips. The woman in question, Chloe Martin, breathed haggardly and sat up once more, eyeing the three men around her in the abandoned packaging room filled with drums, chuckling.

"Oh, so you think this's funny, huh?" One man drew out a knife.

"Hey, cool it; the boss would want her alive." Another man held him back.

"No, we're wasting time." The third man said, turning to Chloe. "Now, for the last time, tell us what you're doing here, or we start cutting." He produced a sharp machete.

Chloe's cool demeanor began to vanish as he moved closer, raising the blade to cut off her hand when a door slammed open behind them. "Oh, Mr. Sing!" The second man said.

"W-what brings you here?" The first man asked nervously.

"Our sensors detected an outsider breaking in." Mr. Sing said. "Now, how anybody found our location is one thing, but how one entered with such deftness that they tripped no alarms is downright astonishing!" The man moved up to Chloe. "Now, who are you, my dear?"

Chloe looked at him for a moment, as if she were looking for words, then she gave him a sharp head butt, breaking his nose instantly! The other men panicked as Mr. Sing fell back and Chloe tapped the top of her wristwatch, releasing a small blade that she used to cut the rope and break free!

The three men descended upon her and she acted quickly, kicking the man with the machete in the shin and grabbing his weapon as he felt, stabbing him in the gut! Dislodging the blade, she cut off the second man's hand as he moved to stab her and she knocked him back, impaling the last man in the heart and killing him instantly!

Mr. Sing slowly got to his feet, holding his nose and not noticing what happened when Chloe grabbed him by the neck and pushed him toward an open drum filled with acid, tripping him and nearly plunging him in if he didn't catch himself at the rim at the last second! "Wait, wait, wait! I can give you anything you want!" He said quickly. "What do you want? Money, diamonds, I can get you anything!"

"Tell me where you're getting your weapons from?" She demanded.

"What weapons?" He asked and she stabbed her watch-blade into his wrist, forcing his hand into the acid and drawing out bloodcurdling screams as his skin melted! "Alright, alright, I'll tell you what you want to know, fuck!"

The woman grunted and threw him to the ground, swiping his handgun from him in the same motion and training it at him. "Talk."

Mr. Sing panted and wiped the blood flowing from his nose. "A few years ago, we smuggled some drugs for a man who said he worked for an organization called the Skull. It was just small stuff at first, cocaine and shit, but he had us start smuggling crazy weapons and in return, offed politicians and police officers who got in the way of our drug runs, and he warned he'd hunt as all down if we tried to break away or failed any of his ops. That's all; we don't know who he is or where he gets the stuff from, we only take it where he wants."

"How do you contact him?"

"I told you, we don't know who he –," Mr. Sing began when Chloe shot him in the foot, making him scream in agony. "Alright, alright!" He pulled out a thumb drive from his pocket and slid it toward her on the ground. "Everything you want to know is in there, just stop please!"

Chloe squinted and gingerly picked up the thumb drive, looking the man in the eye the whole time. Pocketing the drive, she walked off and left Mr. Sing who became relieved when she shot a kerosene container and a gas pipe on her way out, setting off a chain reaction of explosions that blew up the factory on her way out!

She looked around as she entered a dilapidated parking lot outside the factory, nonchalantly shooting down confused guards who stood beside an expensive black car. She moved up to the car and squeezed her way in, driving away from the burning down building and heading down a dirt road that led into a forest.

Going over Phil Coulson's instructions once more in her mind, Chloe remembered the coordinates to her next destination, taking a right out of the woods into a main road after driving for half an hour. She looked on to the open road and saw the bullet scar on her forearm, recalling how she was attacked by Hydra in San Fransokyo four years ago when she posed as Dr. Cello's assistant. She began to wonder how Hiro and his friends were doing since they'd been gone, deciding to deflect the thoughts and focus on the task at hand.

* * *

BACK IN San Fransokyo, Hiro turned the corner onto the grounds of the SFIT and parked by his old building, feeling nostalgic as he hadn't been there in a while. He exited the vehicle and locked it, moving across the pathway as he wondered where Tadashi would have ended up after he'd driven around the city for a while. He walked for a while when he saw Tadashi's moped nearby, running on as he finally knew where he was.

Tadashi stood on the bridge near the rebuilt expo building, sighing as he failed to recognize any of the people roaming around the campus. He leaned on the guardrail and tried to think when he saw Hiro running up to him. "Tadashi, there you are!" He said.

"Hiro," Tadashi sighed. "Look, I'm sorry about earlier, I –,"

"No, I should be the one apologizing." Hiro said. "We tried to make you feel at home, but it may have been too much too soon."

Tadashi frowned. "I know I'm making things difficult, but I don't know if I can handle all of this. I can't recognize anything anymore: all of you guys have moved on with your lives, I don't know where any of my other friends have gone … I don't know what to do. Time flies so fast."

Hiro looked to his brother and hesitated to speak, moving up to him. "I can't lie and say I know exactly what you're going through, but I'll be here to help you anyway I can. We can help you get your life back."

"T-this isn't my life anymore, Hiro, it's yours." Tadashi said. "I don't belong here."

Hiro tried to argue, but stopped, sifting his mind. "I can help you start a new life then." He stepped back. "Why don't we head back home? Aunt Cass's worried."

"I need to stay here for a while."

"Well, I –," Hiro tried to say when he heard a low whine behind him. "Get down!"

Hiro tackled Tadashi as a laser blasted through the guardrail, mere inches away from them! Hiro quickly turned and saw two men in armored exo-suits approaching them from both sides, cutting off their exit! One of the men trained his cannon at the two and Hiro ran up and slid toward him, tripping him and grabbing his arm and shooting down the other man1

Hiro bashed the remaining attacker's head on the ground, knocking him out and he turned to Tadashi. "We've gotta get outta here!"

Tadashi froze as he saw the man unconscious at Hiro's feet and he followed him, running onto the nearby pathway. He glanced over his shoulder as they went past his moped, seeing three other men chasing after them with jetpacks! One of the armored men shot a laser at the two brothers and they jumped out of the way, Hiro falling onto the side of a car and Tadashi onto a bush.

The man aimed for Hiro and fired and the boy quickly yanked the car door open, letting the blast skewer the metal! Grabbing a shard of glass, Hiro flung it at one of the men's helmet's, stabbing him in the eye and causing him to veer out of control, crashing onto the ground!

"How'd you do that?" Tadashi asked in amazement.

"I had ninja training."

"You had what?"

One of the remaining attackers growled in aggravation and threw a volley of bombs at the two boys, activating them in mid-air and giving them no way to escape when a psionic wave collided with the explosives, detonating them in midair! The armored men reeled back in surprise, shocked at what happened and bullets shot through their backs from behind, killing them instantly!

Hiro and Tadashi panted in shock as they wondered what happened when they saw a man and a woman approaching them from both sides of the street, the man cocking an advanced modified shotgun and the woman rubbing her wrists. "Who are you guys?" Tadashi asked.

"I'm Daisy Johnson and this's Mac, we're from SHIELD." The woman flashed her ID. "Tadashi Hamada, you're coming with us."

"Wait, what's going on here? Who're those guys who attacked us?" Hiro asked.

"That's exactly what we want to find out." Mac said.

"The eval revealed discrepancies in Tadashi's explanations of he did for Hydra while under captivity." Daisy explained. "There's more he's not telling us."


End file.
